


Duel Links quote tidbits (YxP/Echoverse)

by Inte1eon



Series: YxP [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Headcanon, Other, Screenplay/Script Format, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: Just some quotes I believed would fit the Duel Links game.
Series: YxP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732153
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Yami Yugi/Atem

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except these concepts. Synergy Summoning was thought of by a friend of mine.

**Synergy Summoning**  
"I Synergy Summon a monster."

Sorceress of Dark Magic: "Transform, Sorceress of Dark Magic!"

-Effect: "Sorceress of Dark Magic's effect activates!"

-Attack: "I attack with Sorceress of Dark Magic! Dark Burning Synergy!"

**New Monster quotes**  
Magician's Valkyria: "Magician's Valkyria!"

-Effect: "Magician's Valkyria's effect activates! Her light protects all Spellcasters!"

-Attack: "I attack with Magician's Valkyria! Mystic Scepter Blast!"

Sorcerer of Dark Magic: "I tribute two Spellcasters to summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic!"

-Effect: "Sorcerer of Dark Magic's effect activates! I negate the activation of a Trap Card and destroy it."

-Attack: "I attack with Sorcerer of Dark Magic! Celestial Dark Burning!"

Arcana Knight Joker: "I fuse Jack's Knight, Queen's Knight, and King's Knight! I Fusion Summon Arcana Knight Joker!"

-Effect: "I activate Arcana Knight Joker's effect! I discard the same type of card as yours to negate your card's effect."

-Attack: "Arcana Knight Joker, attack! Thunder Blade!"


	2. Nicole Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Echoverse's sequel: "Second Surge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except Affinity Magician.

** Introduction **

"Here's the app I want to play! Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links!"

* * *

** Fusion Summon **

"I Fusion Summon a Monster."

Supreme Arcanite Magician: "Spellcasters, combine your might! I Fusion Summon Supreme Arcanite Magician!"

-Effect: "Supreme Arcanite Magician, show them your power!"

-Attack: "Supreme Arcanite Magician, attack!"

* * *

** Synchro Summon **

"I Synchro Summon a Monster."

Arcanite Magician: "Power of the Spell Counters, unleash your true strength! I Synchro Summon Arcanite Magician!"

-Effect: "I activate my Magician's Effect!" 

-Attack: "Attack, Arcanite Magician!"

* * *

** Xyz Summon **

"I Xyz Summon a Monster."

Alchemic Magician: "Let's experiment a little, shall we? Alchemic Magician!"

-Effect: "I detach one Xyz Material from Alchemic Magician to activate her Effect!"

-Attack: "Go, Alchemic Magician!"

* * *

** Pendulum Summon **

"I Pendulum Summon a Monster."

Endymion, the Mighty Master of Magic: "Empower yourself with your knowledge! Endymion, the Mighty Master of Magic!"

-Pendulum Effect: "Endymion's Pendulum Effect activates!"

-Effect: "Endymion's Effect activates!"

-Attack: "Endymion, attack! Moonlight's Curtain Call!"

* * *

** Synergy Summon **

"I Synergy Summon a Monster."

Affinity Magician: "Rise from the ashes, Affinity Magician!"

-Effect: "I activate Affinity Magician's Effect! Unity Burning!"

-Attack: "Burn them to cinders, Affinity Magician! Unity Burst!"

* * *

** Other Cards **

Endymion, the Master Magician: "Ascend from the light of your Citadel! Endymion, the Master Magician!"

-Effect: "I activate Endymion's Effect! I add a Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand!"

-Second Effect: "Activate Endymion's Effect! I discard one Spell Card to destroy one card on the field!"

-Attack: "Endymion, attack! Eternal Night!"

* * *

Fairy Tail - Sleeper: "I hate to wake you up, but I need some help! I Flip Summon Fairy Tail - Sleeper!"

-Flip Effect: "Fairy Tail - Sleeper's Effect activates! I Special Summon one Monster from my hand!"

-Effect: "I activate Sleeper's Effect!"

-Attack: "You should have let sleeping cats lie! Attack, Fairy Tail - Sleeper!"


End file.
